


The Bump

by littleladyyoda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, can't stop won't stop, just a drabble for a thursday night, shameless fluff, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda
Summary: “I figure,” he says, carrying you over to the bed and slowly placing you down, “that until the kid is born I’ve got one job and one job only.”This is the silliest of little drabbles. James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The Bump

You study your reflection in the mirror, sighing as you rub a hand over your ever-growing baby bump. You’re almost seven and a half months along and it’s getting hard to bend over to tie your shoes, much less put on anything besides sweatpants. 

“This is a nice view,” comes the deep voice from behind you.

Bucky’s leaning in the doorway, arms folded, looking you up and down appreciatively.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you say, incredulously. “I’m the size of a beach ball, Bucky.”

He crosses the room to you and crouches down, gently placing a kiss on your stomach.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, looking up at you, “and she’s going to be beautiful, too.”

“How are you so sure it’s a girl?”

“Just a feeling.”

He stands up and places a kiss on your nose.

“Maybe it’ll be a little boy,” you say, wrapping your arms around his neck and leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips.

“I’ll be happy either way, doll.”

He scoops you up and you squeal in surprise.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“I figure,” he says, carrying you over to the bed and slowly placing you down, “that until the kid is born I’ve got one job and one job only.”

“And what’s that?”

He smiles at you, his eyes crinkling at the corners in the way that makes you melt.

“Show their mom how much I love her.”


End file.
